fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaervk
Kaervk (カエアブク Kaeabuku) is a member of the artificial Experimental race, and was made by Techno Industries as one of their first forays into the realm of genetic modification. His Experimental powers were originally regular Archive, but his continuous use of them combined with the Refinement ability that all Experimentals have caused it to evolve into the destructive and deadly Warchive. His alias "Game of Reality" stems from his usage of the magic he coined as Warchive, and it's unique powers and traits. Appearance Kaervk has an appearance that is generally seen as bizarre and odd by most people. The experiments performed on his body have caused his eyes to on take a yellow colour, which almost exactly matches his hair colour. The skin he wears is very pale, to the point where he seems ill constantly. His lower jaw and mouth are covered and surrounded in large amounts of scar tissue as a result of the tests performed to find out the extent of his physical resistance. There are similar large patches of scars all over the rest of Kaervk's body Personality History Magical Abilities Warchive Warchive is a variant of Archive that involves the use of the magical screens to give the Kaervk abilities similar to a character within a video game. Video games in Earth Land are quite rare due to the lack of technology to play them on, but one of the tests performed on Kaervk involved seeing how his reflexes and logical thinking could be applied to combat situations without putting him in danger - video games was the obvious answer. Kaervk fell in love with these games, and eventually Refined his Archive into a magic that made his life more like a video game. He can learn skills from books, get "loot" from killed enemies, and is physically untouchable - he takes damage as a numbered amount subtracting from his HP bar, with no physical representation of it. Functions The main functions of Warchive are: Inventory, Skill List, Parties, Status and Options. each of these is very useful, and can be used almost anywhere, with each barely using any power. * Inventory: Very similar to Requip magic, the Inventory function allows Kaervk to store items within a screen. This inventory can store thirty unique items, no matter the size, and makes carrying them a lot easier. If multiple of the same item are placed in the Inventory, they will stack, and merely take up one spot. * Skill List: Allows Kaervk to see a visual representation of every skill he has learned with Warchive, details of how they work and their requirements. When Kaervk first opened his Skill List, the only skills there were the Virtual Body, Virtual Soul and Virtual Mind, which gave Kaervk his main abilities. * Parties: Kaervk can send out "Invites" to his allies, giving them the option to join his Party. When in a Party, an ally gains access to all of the functions that Kaervk has access to, including learning skills and upgrading stats. * Status: The Status screen allows Kaervk to examine his physical and mental stats, as well as upgrade them using the points he gains from leveling up.The changes is these stats are represented in the real world; increasing STR makes Kaervk stronger, increasing DEX makes him faster and so on. * Options: Other odd abilities that do not have any real actual use. They are occasionally useful, but very, very rarely. One that is useful is the Language setting, which allows Kaervk to change the language he can speak and understand. Archive Physical Abilities Trivia * Image is Adolf Reinhard from Terra Formars * His three aliases were chosen to have the initials RPG - as in the style of game, not the missile launcher classification. ** Ragnarok is the end of the world in Norse Mythology, and is said to have multiple possible ways to occur. This represents the multiple ways Kaervk could kill you, thus ending your world. ** Palladium is a type of Table-Top RPG from the 1980's.